Internal combustion engines are typically configured to combust fuels appropriate to the application in order to drive a shaft. Generally, internal combustion engines utilize ambient temperatures and the engine heat itself to provide for the adequate vaporization and subsequent combustion of the fuel.
In environments with low ambient temperature, however, the cold-start of the internal combustion engine presents challenges. The ambient air may provide insufficient levels of heat to vaporize the fuel, while the engine itself provides essentially no additional heat until it begins running. Fuel and block pre-heaters for cold-start engines are known in the art, however they suffer from a variety of disadvantages such as requiring direct heating of a large portion of the engine, an external power source, additional weight relative to the components applied to achieve the heating, and may require protracted wait times to achieve ignition and initiation of the combustion cycle.